Another Thing He Needed
by Kyra5972
Summary: His mom was there for him when he needed her after finding out he was going to be a father, now, his sister is there when he needs her when his own father returns to the picture. -Sequel to Just What He Needed-


**Title:** Another Thing He Needed

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** His mom was there for him when he needed her after finding out he was going to be a father, now, his sister is there when he needs her when his own father returns to the picture. *Sequel to Just What He Needed*

**Pairings:** Buffy/Angel, teeny-tiny bit of Amy/Ben *gags*

**Spoilers:** BtVS – None really, set sometime Season 2. SLOTAT – The Father And The Son.

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**A/N:** Only one more week of classes! And technically, it's not even a week of classes, it's just finals. So hopefully I'll be able to get some more writing after I'm done with finals next week and have more time. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

In. Out. In. Out. Deep breaths. Just keep breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Everything will be fine. No reason to panic. In. Out. In – Oh, who was he kidding? Nothing was in any way going to be fine and there was plenty of reason to panic! Bob was back. He was out on parole, as in no longer locked up behind bars. And he had approached Amy.

Ricky sucked in a sharp breath once again, breathing exercises forgotten as that one thought started him hyperventilating once more. If there was one thing he did not want to happen _ever_, it was his child molester of a father getting anywhere near his child or his child's mother.

Pulling in deep breaths once more, Ricky got his breathing as under control as he figured it would get until he was sure Amy and the baby were safe from Bob. Breathing slightly more under control, Ricky pulled his cell phone from his pocket, pressing and holding the second speed dial button until the line started ringing. A few rings later and a familiar voice answered, making him smile just the slightest bit. His breathing eased up just a little bit more as the voice alone was enough to make him feel a little safer.

"Hey, Buffy," he greeted. "I need your help. Bob's on parole and he's here…He showed up at Amy's."

There was a short silence before Buffy responded, and when she did, her voice was deadly soft and filled with promises of pain. "I'm on my way."

There was a muted _click_ and Ricky knew she had hung up, but he didn't care. His sister was on her way and that knowledge alone had his breathing nearly normal once again. Buffy would come and she'd make sure Bob never came anywhere near Amy again. She'd make sure Amy and the baby stayed safe.

He wasn't stupid, he knew there was no way Buffy would be letting him out of her sight once she got there either, well…maybe once. But that would only be when she knew he would be safe long enough for her to go have a little 'chat' with Bob. Ricky smirked slightly at the thought. Bob really shouldn't have threatened a Slayer's family.

Glancing at his watch, Ricky figured Buffy would be there in about an hour or so. Sure, it was a two hour drive from Sunnydale, but there was no way Buffy wouldn't be breaking every single traffic law known to man on her way. Not when her family was in trouble.

Deciding to do something productive with the time before Buffy arrived, Ricky grabbed his car keys and left for Dr. Fields' office. There was no way he was going to be able to sit still while waiting for his sister to show up, so he figured he might as well vent to his therapist and let himself have the freak out he was just barely managing to hold off.

A little over an hour later, Ricky stopped mid-rant as his cell phone started going off, his sister's ringtone easily recognized. Flipping the phone open, Ricky didn't even bother with a 'hello.'

"Are you here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Buffy replied. "Where are you?"

"With Dr. Fields," Ricky told her.

"What's the address?" Buffy asked. "I'm picking you up and then we're gonna go talk to Amy before I go hunting."

Ricky gave her the address knowing there was no use in arguing with her and not really wanting to anyway. Saying a quick goodbye and hanging up, Ricky turned back to Dr. Fields.

"My sister's on her way to pick me up, I should probably head down there so she doesn't freak if she pulls up and I'm not there," he told the older man.

Dr. Fields nodded. "I expect to see you here for your next appointment, no skipping out. And if you need to talk before then, call or come see me."

Ricky nodded and headed for the door, excited to see Buffy again even if he wished it was happening under different circumstances. Ricky smiled as he stepped out of the building a couple minutes later, just in time to see Buffy peel into the parking lot. He waited for the car to come to a complete and total stop before taking more than a single step away from the building. Stepping up to the driver's door, he grinned at his sister through the open window.

"Move it," he stated, grin still in place. "No way am I getting in a car that you're driving. I value my life, thank you very much."

Buffy pouted at him. "I'm a good driver! It's not my fault I have Slayer reflexes and everyone else doesn't!"

"All the same, I'd feel much better if you let me drive," Ricky said with a laugh. "Unlike you, I'd break if we got in an accident."

Buffy let out a loud, put-upon sigh before unbuckling her seatbelt and crawling over the center console into the back seat. "There, happy now?" she asked.

Ricky nodded as he opened the car door and jumped inside. "Ecstatic," he replied as he glanced at her in the rearview mirror before turning to look at the person in the passenger seat. "Hey, Angel."

Angel nodded in reply. "Ricky. How are you doing? Buffy explained to me what's going on."

Ricky shot Buffy a look to which she just shrugged in reply.

"I don't want to leave you or Amy alone while I go looking for Bob," she said in explanation. "And I figured he at least deserved to know why I dragged him out of his apartment and shoved him in the car to come out here with no warning."

"Fine," Ricky replied, grudgingly accepting Buffy's reasoning. "So what happens if you don't find Bob tonight? How do you plan on explaining Angel's sun allergy?"

"We won't need to. I'll deal with him tonight," Buffy stated firmly. "Angel's going to find him while we're talking to Amy. As soon as he knows where Bob is, he'll come back to the house to watch you guys and I'll go out to have a chat with Bob."

"Unfortunately, I'm not even allowed to scare him when I find him," Angel said, looking disappointed.

"Ordinarily, I'd let you have some fun with him," Buffy said, "but this is a family matter. And I need to show him that you don't screw with my family."

Angel didn't get a chance to reply as they arrived at Amy's. The three of them got out of the car and Buffy kissed Angel quickly.

"I'll see you soon," she said softly and Angel nodded before disappearing into the shadows.

"How's he going to find him?" Ricky asked curiously, staring at the spot where the vampire had disappeared for a second before turning to look at Buffy.

"Scent," Buffy replied. "He knows your scent and since Bob is your dad, he'll smell similar."

"That's still creepy," Ricky stated as he was reminded just how good Angel's sense of smell was.

"I know, right?" Buffy said as they headed up the walk and rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Anne who looked at Buffy curiously.

"Hi, Mrs. Juergens, this is my sister, Buffy. Buffy, this is Amy's mom, Anne Juergens," Ricky said as he introduced the two.

"Come in," Anne said as she stepped back and opened the door wider to let them in, still looking at Buffy curiously.

Buffy winced slightly at the invitation as she stepped inside but smiled at Anne. "It's nice to meet you," she said.

"You, too," Anne replied as she led them into the living room where Amy was sitting on the couch with Ben. "Though, I wasn't aware Ricky had a sister."

Ben and Amy looked up at that, both of them regarding the blonde with surprise and curiosity.

"Well, foster sister, technically," Buffy said. "But that doesn't matter to us, Ricky's family. He lived with us for four years before living with Margaret and Sanjay. Would still be living with us if my dad wasn't such a loser. So when Ricky called and told me Bob had showed up, I had to make sure my baby brother was safe. And that my niece or nephew and its mom were safe, too."

"I'm not even a full year younger than you!" Ricky protested.

"But you're still younger," Buffy countered.

"Yeah, well, you're shorter!"

"Hey! Leave my height alone! That's just mean!"

"What are you gonna do about it, short stuff?" Ricky taunted with a grin, knowing full well that Buffy could kick his ass, but wouldn't.

"Ohhh! Now you're gonna get it!" Buffy exclaimed before pouncing on Ricky and beginning to tickle him.

Ricky yelped as they tumbled to the floor and Buffy's fingers started digging into his sides. "Buffy! No f-fair! S-st-stop!"

"Take it back!" Buffy demanded.

"But you are short!" Ricky protested as he gasped for breath through his laughter.

"Not the way to get me to stop, Ricky," Buffy said with a grin as she doubled her tickling efforts.

"Okay! Okay! I take it back!" Ricky yelped. "I t-take it back! Y-you're not short!"

Buffy nodded in satisfaction as she stood up and pulled Ricky to his feet. "Much better."

Ricky nodded as he caught his breath before shooting Buffy a teasing grin. "Yeah, you're not short, you're just vertically challenged," he said before laughing and darting away from Buffy before she could get her hands on him again.

Buffy chased Ricky around the living room twice before Ricky jumped onto the couch and took shelter between Amy and the back of the couch.

"Hey!" Buffy protested with a pout. "That's cheating!"

Ricky just grinned and stuck his tongue out at his sister before turning his attention to Amy as the younger girl started giggling.

Anne just shook her head before turning to head into the kitchen, muttering to herself about crazy teenagers.

Amy smiled at Buffy. "Hi, I'm Amy," she said," and that's my boyfriend, Ben."

Buffy grinned back at her. "I'm Buffy." She flopped down in an arm chair near where Amy and Ricky were on the couch and turned to look at Ben. "Not to be rude or anything, but uh, I have some stuff I need to talk to Amy about, so do you mind leaving?"

"What?" Ben asked, looking angry as he looked away from where he'd been glaring at Ricky sitting behind Amy to look at Buffy.

"I have some stuff to talk to Amy about," Buffy restated. "It's a family matter and since you're not family…"

"Amy is my family," Ben said. "So anything you have to say to her, you can say to me."

"Yeah…No," Buffy said. "Not going to happen. This has absolutely nothing to do with you. It's sort of a 'need to know' thing and you don't need to know."

"Amy will just tell me later anyway," Ben tried to argue.

"No, she won't," Buffy stated. "I'm trusting her with this and I really don't think she'll break my trust. Now, if you don't mind…"

Ben opened his mouth to argue some more only to be cut off and Amy put a hand on his arm.

"Ben…"

"You can't be serious!" Ben exclaimed angrily. "You're letting her kick me out?"

"I…This seems really important, Ben," Amy said, trying to explain why she felt like she needed to hear whatever it was Buffy wanted to tell her.

"It is," Ricky said with a nod from where he was still sitting behind Amy.

Ben shot Ricky another glare before turning back to Amy and scowling at the pleading look in her face. Huffing angrily, he stood up, glaring at all three of them before turning to stomp out of the room, the front door slamming behind him as he left.

"Well, that went well," Ricky said, rolling his eyes as he shifted so that instead of kneeling behind Amy, he was seated behind her, one leg on either side of her.

"Comfy?" Buffy asked, a small smirk playing at her lips and amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Yup," Ricky replied, popping the 'p' at the end of the word.

Buffy just shook her head fondly before turning her attention to Amy. "Okay, so you can't tell anyone any of what I'm about to say. Honestly, I shouldn't even be telling you, but you deserve to know."

Amy nodded, looking slightly apprehensive at the look on Buffy's face.

"Okay, so, I'm not going to go into all the boring details, mostly because Giles isn't here and I normally make him do that," Buffy started, smiling slightly. "Basically, vampires, demons, and all the other stuff that goes bump in the night really exists. There's also a girl, one girl in all the world, who's supposed to fight them. I mean, other people can, too, but this girl has an advantage, she's stronger, faster, all the things that will help her to beat the bad guys. When one girl dies, another is Called. And right now, I'm that girl.

"Now, I know you're probably wondering why I'm telling you this," Buffy continued as Amy stared at her wide-eyed. Buffy smiled slightly as she noticed that Ricky had started idly playing with Amy's hair with one hand while the other lightly rubbed the pregnant girl's back in an effort to keep her calm. "Well, there are two main reasons I'm telling you. The first being that I'm going to show Bob just why you don't screw with a Slayer's family, and the second being that while I'm out doing that, I want to make sure you guys are safe so my boyfriend is going to be staying with you. And he's a vampire." Amy's eyes went wider and she let out a soft squeak. "Don't worry, Angel's different, he has his soul. He's a good vampire. He's going to make sure Bob doesn't show up here before I get to him."

"But…You can't be serious," Amy said, not wanting to believe what Buffy had just told her.

"She is," Ricky stated softly from behind Amy, making the girl twist around a bit so she could see him. "Vampires, demons…They all exist. And Buffy's the girl that's supposed to stop them."

"A-and her boyfriend is a vampire?" Amy asked skeptically.

"We can have him prove it when he gets here," Ricky said. "But like Buffy said, Angel's a good guy. He doesn't feed off humans, he drinks bagged blood, and he helps her fight against the other vampires and demons."

"B-blood? They really drink blood?" Amy asked shakily.

Buffy nodded. "Drink blood, can't go in the sun, crosses repel them, they can't come in your house without an invitation, and stakes will kill them," she told her. "We'll need you to invite Angel in when he gets here. He could just stay outside, but I'd feel better if he could come in so that if Bob shows up he'll be better able to protect you and because if he's hanging around outside and someone sees him, it just looks creepy."

Amy giggled slightly, though Buffy and Ricky could both hear the slight edge of hysteria to it.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Ricky said softly, "but hey, at least you didn't find out the way I did…"

"How did you find out?" Amy asked, looking at him curiously.

"Couple of vamps kidnapped me to get to Buffy," Ricky replied with a shrug. "_Really_ stupid idea on their part. 'Cause pissing Buffy off? Not a good idea. Ever."

Amy stared at Ricky in horror for a moment, jumping in surprise as a knock sounded on the front door.

"That'll be Angel," Buffy stated as she stood up before looking at Amy. "Do you mind…"

"I…" Amy looked at Buffy wide-eyed and nervous.

"Hey, it'll be fine," Ricky said softly. "Angel won't hurt you. He's just here to make sure we're safe while Buffy deals with Bob."

"Come on, you can talk to him for a few minutes before you invite him in, if that'll make you feel better," Buffy said as she held out her hand to Amy. "And like I said, you don't have to invite him in, he can stay outside if you'd prefer."

Amy nodded and let Buffy help her up off the couch before slowly approaching the front door and opening it.

"Hi," Angel greeted her gently.

"H-hi…" Amy replied hesitantly. "Y-you really can't come in unless I invite you?"

Angel nodded and smiled slightly before leaning against the invisible barrier in the doorway, letting it support him.

Ricky snorted softly. "I'm going to laugh my ass off if she invites you in and you fall on your ass," he stated, earning himself a mock-scowl from Angel as the vampire stood back up.

"Do…Do you have fangs?" Amy asked, a little less nervous now that she knew Angel really couldn't get in without an invitation.

"I do," Angel nodded.

"Can I…Can I see?" Amy asked.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked. "My whole face changes, not just my teeth."

"Changes how?" Amy asked curiously.

"My eyes go amber, ridges form, and of course, my fangs," Angel replied. "It's my demon coming to the fore."

Amy bit her lip for a second before nodding. "I want to see," she stated softly.

Angel stared at her for a second, studying her, before nodding and letting his face shift.

Amy gasped and took a half-step backwards.

Angel let his face return to normal and looked at Amy gently. "I can just stay out here if you're more comfortable with that," he offered.

Amy studied him for a second before shaking her head. "No…that's okay," she said softly before opening the door the rest of the way. "Come in."

Angel smiled at her as he took a step into the house, shutting the door behind him.

"Why don't you two go back into the living room," Buffy suggested. "Angel will be in in a second."

Ricky nodded and led Amy back into the living room, though not before they both heard Buffy's question to Angel.

"So you found him?"

A few minutes later, the front door closed softly and Angel stepped into the living room. Crossing the room, he took the seat furthest from Amy, not wanting to make her nervous or uncomfortable.

"Why are you breathing?" Amy asked a few minutes later, her voice breaking the silence that had settled on the room. "I thought vampires didn't need to breathe."

Angel smiled slightly and shrugged. "We don't. It's habit, mostly," he replied. "And to blend in. Plus, it tends to make people uncomfortable if I don't."

"Oh," Amy nodded. "That makes sense." She paused for a second and looked at him curiously. "Do you really not have a pulse?"

"Nope," Angel shook his head. "No heartbeat, no pulse." He held his arm out to her. "Do you want to feel?" he offered, knowing that answering her questions was making her more comfortable.

Amy hesitated for a second and looked at Ricky, slowly getting up and moving toward Angel at the other teen's nod. Gently placing two fingers on Angel's wrist, she gasped after a second at the lack of a pulse.

"That's really weird," she stated as she sat back down next to Ricky. "How old are you? Or should I not ask that?"

Angel laughed and shook his head. "It's fine," he told her. "And I'm two hundred and fifty, give or take a decade or two."

Ricky snickered softly as Amy's jaw dropped in shock, ignoring the fact that his reaction had been pretty similar when he first found out just how old his sister's boyfriend was.

Angel grinned at her. "I was twenty-six when I died," he told her.

"Hey, Ames."

The three of them looked up as George walked into the room, stopping short as his eyes landed on Angel.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Dad, this is Angel, he's Buffy's boyfriend," Amy said.

"Buffy had to go do something, but she'll be back soon," Ricky added.

"Had to do what?" George asked suspiciously, still eyeing Angel.

"Have a chat with Bob," Ricky replied. "She's very protective and him showing up didn't make her very happy."

"And why are you here?" George asked, looking at Angel.

"Buffy wanted to make sure they'd be safe while she wasn't here," Angel replied. "Not that you couldn't keep them safe, but she doesn't know you, and she knows me."

George nodded. "Fine. If you're here to keep my Amy safe, I suppose that's okay."

"Did you want something, Dad?" Amy asked, looking at George.

"Huh? Oh, Madison and Lauren both called, but your mom told them you have company so you'd call them back later," he said.

Amy nodded and they all watched as George turned and left the room once more.

Not long after, there was another knock on the front door.

"That's Buffy," Angel said as he stood up. "I'll get it."

Amy smiled thankfully as she sank back down onto the couch.

Angel disappeared for a moment before coming back into the room with Buffy.

"Well?" Ricky asked, looking at Buffy expectantly.

"Oh, I don't think you'll see Bob ever again," Buffy said with a dark grin. "I made it very clear just what would happen if he ever came near either of you or that baby ever again. I think he wet himself."

Ricky grinned back at her.

"Did you…I mean, what did you do?" Amy asked.

Buffy shrugged. "Intimidation, mostly. Very vivid threats. And okay, I hit him a few times. But I didn't break anything. Okay, I broke his nose, but nothing else! Though I should have. And I may have made sure there were some illegal substances in his vehicle and called in an anonymous tip to the cops…"

"Thank you, Buffy," Ricky said softly.

"You don't need to thank me," Buffy told him. "I'm just protecting my family."

"Still, thanks."

Amy nodded her agreement. "Yeah, thank you." She turned to look at Angel. "You too. Thank you for staying with us while Buffy was gone."

"Are you staying or do you have to get back?" Ricky asked as he looked at the two of them.

"We have to get back, unfortunately," Buffy replied. "A couple of Angel's family members are in town and they're up to something, so we have to go deal with that. But I'll be back to visit as soon as I can."

Ricky nodded his understanding, knowing that Buffy needed to get back to the Hellmouth. Getting up and giving Buffy a hug, he reveled in the feel of his sister holding him, knowing she'd keep him and those he loved safe.

"Tell Mom I said 'hi,'" he told her as they pulled apart.

Buffy nodded and gave Amy a hug as well before heading for the front door with Angel. "It was nice to meet you, Amy," she said. "If you ever want to talk, you can call me whenever you want, Ricky has my number."

Amy nodded and smiled at the older girl. "Thanks."

"I need to go with them, my car is still at Dr. Fields' office," Ricky said as he looked at Amy. "But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Amy nodded and smiled softly at him as the three left the house. She watched them get in the car and drive away before closing and locking the door.

Ricky jumped out of the car after parking next to his own at Dr. Fields' office. Turning around and waiting for a moment as Buffy finished crawling into the driver's seat from the back, he leaned in and gave his sister another hug.

"Thanks again, Buffy."

"No problem," Buffy replied with a smile. "You know I'd do anything for my family."

Ricky nodded. "I know."

"You stay safe, and keep Amy and that baby safe," Buffy said with a smile.

Ricky nodded again. "I will. Love you, Buff."

"Love you, too, Ricky. I promise I'll come visit as soon as I get a chance, okay?"

"Call when you get home?" Ricky requested and Buffy nodded.

A few minutes later, after another quick rounds of goodbyes, Ricky started his car as Buffy pulled out of the parking lot. He was going to miss his sister, but he knew she would always be just a phone call away if he ever needed her.

**

* * *

**

Hope you all liked it! Review, please?

**~ Kyra**


End file.
